Chapter 164
is the 164th Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary Luck thanks Magna, Asta, and Vanessa, while also kicking Magna in the face. Magna asks why Luck did that, which Vanessa says that Magna doesn't need to hide his bashfulness after that embraces while Asta comments about how that was so manly. Magna tells them that that wasn't manly and that he will roast them. Luck sees the how much the city is wrecked and wonders about all the people. Vanessa tells Luck she had saved all the villagers with her magic. Luck says that that is a relief while calling Magna a dummy for his comment about how he didn't have the time to help save the villagers. Vanessa and Magna then asks about Asta new sword, which Asta replies that it is capable of absorbing the effects of magic and that he will be able to undo of the Reincarnation Magic. Asta then comments about how the elves are not truly bad guys and that Rufel is also dead now. Luck replies that Rufel was smiling in the end and that was his true self. Luck also says that he thinks that Rufel was glad to be released from that magic and how that magic was truly terrifying magic. Asta says that for the humans, elves, and everyone else, he will save them all with his new sword. They asks about the everyone else thing, which Asta tells them that the people the elves reincarnated into are running wild across the kingdom. Vanessa says that when the lights shone up in the sky, their was more of them towards the capital. Vanessa also says that they should head to the base first, which Luck replies that they should leave that to him. Luck then carries them all to the base with the help of Vanessa's thread. While heading to the base, Luck comments about how much stronger he had gotten because of his experience with the elf. Magna tells Luck that he will get even stronger, which Luck says that he will help train Magna but Magna says that he doesn't want it. Once they reach the base, they find the base in ruins. As they searched the base, they think about how it was attacked by the elves. They come across Gordon, Grey, and Henry, who are all unharmed, but are all talking their usual way. Asta tells them that this isn't the time to sit around and mumble to themselves. Magna notices Henry and wonders who he is. As Magna gets closer, Magna drops to the ground after having his mana sucked out. Magna notices that he is being drained of Mana and says that Henry is an enemy. Asta says that Henry is not an enemy but a member of the Black Bulls, who has an illness that drains the mana from others. Asta also says that he hangs out with Henry sometimes since he doesn't have any mana, which Magna thinks about how they have another weirdo lurking in the base. Magna then asks what happened, but doesn't understand what the three are saying since they are all mumbling. Asta says that Gauche was turned into an elf, which Magna wonders how he figured it out. After listening to Grey, Gordon, and Henry, Asta comments that Gauche didn't finish them off because Gauche is still fighting the elf and that he had went to the capital. Vanessa says that they have to go save Gauche but they are all out of Mana, which Luck says that he and Asta will go save Gauche. Suddenly they notice an intense magic force and notice Charmy. As Charmy says that she won't forgive, they notices a mark on Charmy's cheek and think that Charmy has turned into an elf. Charmy then asks who trashed her garden, which the other think that Charmy is the same since the mark is just sauce on her face. Charmy asks if it was them, but they tell her that it was the elves. Charmy says that they will come with her to defeat the elves, which Vanessa says that she and Magna can't since they have run out of mana. Charmy hears this and uses her magic to create a sheep chef, which they wonder why. Charmy tells them to eat, which the other wonder why and still eat since they are hungry. Suddenly they notice that their mana is restored. Charmy explains that the more they eat, the more their magic power increases. They thinks about how that magic is totally bonkers, but comment about her spell is awesome. Asta wonders if the spell will give him magic power, which Charmy says that it won't give Asta mana . Asta tells Henry to join them, but Henry says that he will drain their mana which Asta replies that the other will eat more food to replenish their mana. As they all eat, they talk about how Yami went to the Golden Dawn's base, Finral still at the hospital, Noelle is at the capital with her brother, and that Zora is also a member of the Black Bulls. Henry thinks about how being apart of this circle of friends is truly wonderful. Henry then transforms the base into a large bull, so that everyone can be transported to the capital to save it. Magic and Spells used References Navigation